From the Beginning
by Dizzykat
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been right in front of each others' eyes from the beginning. What will they have to go through to realize their feelings for one another. Can they put aside their difference or not? DMHG
1. Chapter 1: How It's Gonna Be

Chapter 1: If That Is How It's Going to Be

Hermione Granger Stared at the yellowed envelop addressed to her in emerald green ink. She turned it over, running her fingers over the waxy seal. Hogwarts… Hogwarts. _What a curious name_, she mused. The name rolled over and over again in her mind as she opened up the letter and read the pages inside:

HEADMATER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards

Dear Miss Granger,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

Hermione read both pages twice over, making sure to take in every bit of its contents. A toothy grin spread over her face as she pushed her bushy brown hair out of the way. _So I am a Witch. I wonder what mum and dad will say._

"Draco, you Hogwarts letter came today," yelled Narcissa Malfoy in a high-pitched voice to her son. No reply came.

"Dobby! Take this letter to Draco, now." She said shortly to the big-eyed house elf cleaning the floor at her feet.

Crack Dobby vanished and reappeared in Draco Malfoy's bedroom. It was a large room, the size of a small house, complete with its own miniature kitchen- if he actually wanted to make something for himself with out walking all the way to the other side of Malfoy Manor, or with out asking one of the house elves to do it- a large radio that took up a sizeable amount of wall space, numerous posters with moving images of the Bulgarian Quidditch team zooming around their home pitch.

Dobby the house elf shuffled over to Draco's bed, where Draco's shiny white-blond hair could be seen brightly against the dark green and silver bed set.

"Young Master Malfoy, the Misses would like me to give you these," He said to the back of Draco's head. Draco groaned about being awoken so early- for it was only noontime- then proceeded to roll over, stretch his arms out before he sleepily opened his eyes and grudgingly responded.

He took the letter out of the house elf's hands, mumbling, and ripped open the yellowed envelop and scanned the enclosed parchment.

"Well, of course I am accepted. As if that wasn't obvious." He threw the first page next to him on the bed and scanned the second yellowed parchment. "Dobby, send an owl back to Hogwarts, then go to Diagon Allen and get the school supplies listed here- all except my robes and wand of course- you should do well enough with the rest. Get the money from mum before you leave."

Without another word Draco gestured Dobby to leave and Crack he was gone.

Draco rubbed his eyes, yawned, looked around his room, and then fell hard against a green pillow and fell back fast asleep.

September 1

Hermione hugged and kissed her parents goodbye at King's Crossing, waving as she walked towards the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾. As she looked back one last time to wave at her mum and dad, Hermione caught sight of a boy with white-blond hair who's stern looking mother saying goodbye with a kiss on his fair-skinned cheek.

Hermione pondered over the boy for a second longer-admitting his attractiveness, hoping they would meet sometime- before she moved down the corridor to find an empty compartment, but instead found one with only a single occupant.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully to the boy holding a toad in his hands, as she stowed her luggage, "I'm Hermione Granger."

The boy looked up, his pudgy face showing signs of surprise at his visitor's outgoingness.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, are you a first-year?" Neville said meagerly.

"Yes, and are you as well?"

"Yep!"

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Neville." Hermione said courteously. She felt she was where she should be, around other who could do magic also, those who had received the same yellowed envelop. Home.

It was going to be a long trip- she had read _Hogwarts: A History_ at least five times before she had left and knew it would take until after nightfall to get to school. Deciding there was nothing else to do, for she had already read her schoolbooks over twice, she leaned her head against the window and fell asleep.

"Oh no! Trevor!

Hermione awoke with a start. Her large brown eyes looked around the compartment for the cause of the commotion.

"Trevor!" Neville was yelling as he scrambled on the floor, looking under the seat cushions, as well as all over the floor.

"Um, uh, do you need some help?" Hermione asked him with uncertainty, not sure what to do or even whom "Trevor" was.

"It's my toad, he's gone! My Gran will kill me if I lose him. He must've jumped away when I dozed off!" he cried hysterically, his pudgy face growing red and his eyes welling up with tears.

Hermione looked at him piteously, "I'll go look for him out in the corridor." She patted Neville's shoulder reassuringly and walked out of the compartment.

Door to door she checked compartments nearby, most of the occupants looked to be 1st years like her, judging by their young faces and introductory conversations. In growing irritation she slid the next door opened to find the blond haired boy he had seen on the platform.

Draco turned his head toward the doorway; his stone-grey eyes met her brown ones.

For a moment, Hermione forgot for what reason she had barged in.

Draco stared at her. Her hair was bushy, her teeth too large, but there was something…

"Have any of you," she inclined toward Draco's friends, both large and fairly dull in appearance, then looking back at Draco, "seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his."

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "Um, no, uh we haven't seen any toads around." He was surprised to find himself speaking serenely to someone he had never met and who had forcefully entered his compartment uninvited. "We'll let you know if we see any." _Did I just say that?_

"Yeah, uh, great. Thanks! I've got to go check with everyone else" Hermione said, smiling at Draco as she turned slowly to leave.

October 31, nearly 2 months later

Hermione ran down a corridor crying into her armful of books, her hair and robes bouncing as she went. Her feet were tiring but she didn't want to slow down, she wanted to be far away.

_Boys are so hurtful, and stupid. Why did Ron have to be so mean, I _thought_ we were friends, I guess not! That stupid git! _She cried even harderEveryone was staring at her and she knew it, but she didn't care, she didn't are about anything else except punching Ron Weasley in the …

WHAM!

She collided with something bigger than herself. From her awkward position on the floor, her books and parchment in the air and on the floor all around her she look at what she had hit, or rather whom.

"Why don't you watch were you're going!" Came the strong voice of Draco Malfoy somewhere amidst all the flying parchments, his eyes glared menacingly forward. "Oh, Hermione, I didn't see it was you."

Draco and Hermione had gotten to know each other a little after their first meeting on the train. They had a few classes together: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a few others. They were the smartest in their class, and often exchanged their class notes in the Library where they often found each other studying or doing some other homework. Though they talked little beyond class work and the best methods of study, they considered themselves more than acquaintances, but not quite friends either- they weren't that close yet.

Hermione continued to sob as she tried to pick up her belongings and stuff the paper, ink, and quills back in to her bag.

"Uh, are you alright?" Draco asked her apprehensively, looking at the tears streaming down her face.

"Do I look alright! I'm a bloody mess! My stuff is everywhere, and I am crying uncontrollably. But that aside, I guess I am perfectly grand," She retorted.

"Right, sorry, just asking if you were alright from you running into me, but for course I'm perfectly grand, too."

"Er, sorry about that. My mind was elsewhere."

"I could tell. So, what are you going on about?" Draco inquired, helping her gather up her papers.

"Nothing important, just an idiot I loathe." Hermione's movements became more aggressive as she fumbles with quills that had fallen out of her bag.

"Who? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley?"

"Ron, actually. 10 points to Draco Malfoy, for being able to read minds."

"I hate him too, the bloodtraitor," He scoffed, his lip curling in disgust.

Hermione stopped putting her books in her bag and stared up at Draco, surprised and bewildered at what he had just uttered.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Draco," her eyes red and puffy, threatening to expel more tears.

"Yeah, well neither is being a bloodtraitor, so it evens out." He shrugged.

"No, it does not! You're so horrible, you think because you are a pure blood-yes I know you are- you think you are better!" She yelled at him furiously.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm better than any bloodtraitor, half-blood or mudblood!" Draco said indignantly.

Hermione paused before she said assertively, "I'm muggleborn." Draco just stared at Hermione, taking a step backwards, feeling she might hit him. "You know, Draco, I thought you were okay, despite what everyone else thinks of you. You could be attractive, too, if you personality and ego didn't get in the way!" She fumed, stepping forward threateningly towards Draco.

"Well, Granger, same to you. You could have been attractive if you face didn't get in the way, you filthy mudblood." He knew he had just crossed that invisible line that defines acceptable from bloody improper. She was bright, mildly attractive, but she was a Gryffindor and a muggleborn, and he was a Slytherin and a pureblood. They just cannot go together.

The use of her last name had caused her to pause, but calling her a mudblood robbed her of all words. Hermione's mouth ran dry and her lips were quivering.

Hermione was still staring at Draco, their eyes locked in a silent battle. She felt as if he had just slapped her. A single tear ran down her cheek as she stared into his stone-grey eyes, looking for some sign that he hadn't meant it.

Draco stared back, fuming, ready to strike back at her next quip. He wouldn't be beaten at a shouting match, and he was not going to blink first.

Finding no remorse in her opponent, Hermione said angrily, "Oh, sod off," and she grabbed her things and ran past Draco, making sure she hit him with her bag, down the corridor towards the girls bathroom.

Draco blinked. He turned around and stared at her as she ran off. Why did he feel so horrible? He didn't like her, _Of course not!_ Especially not now that he knew what she was. He was all confused, wondering if he should run after her and say he was sorry. _No, idiot, why would I apologize to her?_

After mentally fighting with what to do, Draco walked down the corridor, following the same path Hermione took. People were now staring at him. _Why do people have to be so bloody nosey? Can't they just mind their own business?_ Granted he and Hermione had made such a ruckus that even people on the staircases above him had stopped to listen in on the escalated argument.

He adjusted he green and silver scarf- it felt oddly tight around his neck.

"Hermione Granger… Granger!" Draco called as he pounded heavily on the girl's bathroom door. "I know you are in there."

Hermione jumped at the sudden din that now echoed through the bathroom, bouncing off the tiled walls. She did not reply.

"Hermione, really, this is just ridiculous"

"No, you're ridiculous, Malfoy!" She yelled through the door.

_At least she responded._ Draco heard her footsteps pacing nearer and nearer to the large wooden door that stood shut between them, and immobile barrier.

"Hermione, c'mon, I'm… I'm…" Draco stammered, running his fingers through his blond hair, searching for what to say. But he was cut off by Hermione throwing the door open violently.

"Your what, Sorry? No, you're not. You're a pig-headed, arrogant… rude, self-centered prat!" And she slammed the door in his now-paler face.

She breathed heavily, her chest shaking as she hyperventilated slightly. She leaned her back against the wooden door and slid herself down to a sitting position, her hands covering her blotchy, tear-stained face, her bushy brown hair even more frizzy from the heated anger she emitted. He had looked so surprised when she had yelled at him. _Maybe he was actually sorry._

A few moments silence dragged on between the two before Draco finally spoke up.

"Fine, Granger. If that is how it's going to be from now on, I hate you. I always have and always will hate you, I can promise you that." His voice shook, but out of anger and rage, or hurt and humiliation, Hermione didn't know. "How could I ever apologize to or feel sorry for an ugly, filthy little mudblood like yourself?"

Draco kicked the door as hard as he could before he stormed off; his grey eyes lived with hurt and hatred. Hermione, who had looked back at the door at the sound of his voice, buried her face back in her hands, sobbing worse than ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Partners?

Chapter 2: Partners?

Five years later- 6th year- September 1

School had just started and already Hermione was freaking out. As soon as she got on the train, she had to leave Harry to go with Ron to go to the prefect compartment.

After the ordeal at the ministry at the end of last term, with the Department of Mysteries prophecy and everything else that came with it, it had been nice to be away from school for a while. She had hardly thought about school until her O.W.L. results came it. Ten Outstanding O.W.L.s! Her parents had been so thrilled to hear her scores!

But now she was back on the train to Hogwarts and was already engrossed in things to do.

"Oi! Watch it!" Exclaimed Ron to a first-year who had run in to him because he had been bumbling down the corridor looking horribly lost and confused.

"Ron! You can't yell at them like that! You're a Prefect, remember?" Hermione snapped, giving Ron a stern look.

"I know I am, that's why I CAN yell at them like that." Ron smiled at her, amused.

Hermione shook her head at him and continued on toward the prefect compartment at the head of the train.

When they got there, Hermione slid the compartment door open to find a blond-haired, fair-skinned boy sitting on one of the seats. Draco Malfoy look up at his visitor and sneered.

" 'Ello Weasel, Granger." He nodded towards both of them, and then turned away. Just because he hated and loathed the pair didn't mean he didn't have manners. Sometimes.

Unlike Hermione, Draco did NOT have a good summer. Because of stupid Potty, Weasel and filthy Granger- the whole lot of them- his father was sent to Azkaban for being a Death eater. How he hated all three of them.

"Hello Malfoy, have a good summer?" Said Hermione, devilishly. She knew the answer to her own question.

Draco had kept his promise to her. He had hated her since first year, _and THAT is not going to change_, she thought.

Draco stared at Hermione, his eyes boring into hers. "You know bloody well how my summer went, Granger, thanks to you and all your little friends. But I don't want to chat with you two all day; I have more important matters to handle. Have fun doing your prefect duties- don't worry I won't be helping." And with that said, Draco pushed past Hermione, giving her a menacing yet hurt look, and shoved Ron down on his way out, causing Ron to fall on to the seat.

Hermione stared at the compartment door. She hadn't meant to bother him that much. _What did he have to do that was more important that prefect duties?_ She shrugged it off as she sat down- Ron righting himself next to her.

"Filthy prat," muttered Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron, he'll get his one day."

Hermione and Ron sat in silence as they waited for the other prefects and the headboy and girl to arrive.

At dinner Ron and Hermione sat themselves at the Gryffindor table and began talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"So, this Chosen One, eh? Is it true? Does Harry really have to beat You Know Who?" Asked Seamus, wide-eyed and curious.

"Oh, I don't know, none of us heard the prophecy, it smashed near the Hall of Records," Hermione answered simply, looking around as she had just realized something was missing. "Ron, where's Harry. Everyone's already here, except Harry."

"Maybe he got caught up with something, he'll be here, don't worry." Ron said reassuringly.

He and Hermione waited and waited, through the sorting and a good deal of dinner they waited. Finally Harry came in- blood all over his face.

"What the bloody hell," muttered Ron through a mouthful of food, as he nudged Hermione and pointed to Harry who was marching through the large oak doors into the Great Hall.

As Hermione shifted her eyes over towards Harry she caught sight of Draco Malfoy punching the air and laughing with Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini.

Harry sat down quickly between Ron and Hermione. Hermione nagged at Harry, but he wouldn't tell them why he was late, and why the hell his face was covered in blood. Hermione caught Draco pointing at Harry. She shifted her eyes from Draco to Harry and back to Draco. She remembered the victorious punching Draco had done. Punching Draco- Harry's bloody nose. _That git_.

That night Harry went on about Malfoy, claiming that he was a Death Eater. _A horrible git, yes, but a Death Eater, that's really rather absurd_. Hermione's mind ran over the possibility of Malfoy becoming a Death Eater. "How stupid_",_ Hermione murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with a Death Eater Draco choking her, whispering into her bushy brown hair as she was looking up at Harry who was saying " I told you so, Hermione- you should have listened." She remembered nothing of her dream when she awoke early the next morning.

Classes went on as normal for Hermione- Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic. The only part that was unusual was Malfoy.

Malfoy, Hermione noticed, had begun to look at her, and not curl his lip into a disgusted sneer when their eyes met; he even smiled occasionally- to which Hermione immediately averted her eyes.

Draco, too, noticed an increase in Hermione's attention, not just because they occasionally shared prefect duties, but when she did not have a reason to look at him or speak to him. He noticed her also catching him looking at her more often.

He didn't mind looking at her; _she was actually rather pretty- once she had gotten her teeth fixed, once she fixed her hair somewhat so it wasn't such a frizz-ball, and after last summer_- the incident at the Ministry had definitely caused done something to her. _But if she catches me looking at her more, _he thought_, it means she was looking at me more often, too. But she's too fussy and proud, and a mudblood- she can't possibly fancy me._

And it was true; Hermione had taken a heightened interest in Draco. He was smart, handsome, suave and debonair- but a git._ An egotistical one at that._ But what was wrong with him, he seemed to argue with Crabbe and Goyle- whenever she saw them together- more than be friendly with them.

In their second week of school Hermione and Draco were forced to be partners in potions- well actually Draco walked over to Hermione and stated that they were a pair.

"We're what?" Asked Hermione flabbergasted.

"Partners, Granger. Can't you hear?"

"Of course I can, twit, but why would you pick me to be your partner? You don't even like me," she stated matter-of-factly, looking at Harry and Ron for help, but found them just as dumbfounded as she was.

"Oh just bugger off, Malfoy, she doesn't want to be your bloody partner, alright," Ron piped up in Hermione's defense, "She's with us."

"No one asked you, Weaslebee, and Granger never said she didn't want to be with me, now did she?" Draco gave Hermione a coy smile. "Plus, we're in pairs today, Weasley, and if you didn't know how to count, a pair means two, not three, and you plus Harry plus Hermione make three.

Hermione knew that Draco was right with that one. _Damn it._

Ron's face began to turn red and Hermione knew he was clenching his fists by now too.

"Fine, Malfoy, I'll be your partner for today. Let's just get this over with." Hermione said as she walked quickly over to Draco's cauldron- knowing Draco and Ron shouldn't be within arms distant from each other- and began gathering ingredients.

Malfoy gave Ron a triumphant smile and followed Hermione back to his cauldron. He leaned over his copy of Advanced Potion Making, his hair falling forward, obscuring his grey eyes, and mumbled the directions audibly to himself.

"Must you do that?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I must," came her answer. "I need to know what we need to do to make the potion."

"Fine." Hermione continued to simmer the puce colored liquid, and began to "stir three and one-half times clockwise, pause for one minute, and repeat."

"Why did you even ask me to be your partner? You are smart enough to do the work with some other partner." Hermione looked inquiringly at Draco, her eyebrows raised.

Draco too raised his eyebrows in response to her question. "Wow, that was almost a complement! To be honest Granger, I didn't want anyone else to be my partner…"

Hermione glanced back up from stirring the cauldron three and one-half times clockwise to look at Draco again- he was smiling at her.

Draco recovered his smile, transforming it into his signature smirk. "…I didn't want to have to do all the work by myself."

Hermione's shock at the earlier statement vanished like the steam that had been coming from their cauldron in coils of green vapor. _Of course._

"Right then, you can cut up these roots into one centimeter thick slices, and squeeze this," she handed him a gooey green sphere, " and get all the juice into this phial."

_Damn it, _Draco thought, _this fucking thing is nasty. This will be one hell of a day- it had better be worth it._ He looked at Hermione again, her hair frizzy madly due to the vapor that had been issuing from the cauldron, then back at the gooey green mess in his hand, and grimaced.


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Exposed

Weeks went by, and Draco began to less the amount of grief he put of Hermione, especially after receiving full marks on their potion.

However, Harry continued to think Draco Malfoy had replaced his father as a Death Eater; the incident with Katie Bell that afternoon only amplified his theory. Hermione still refused to believe the smartest wizard in their grade – with she being the smartest Witch, of course- would be so stupid as to become a Death Eater.

That night Hermione went up to the Prefects bathroom on the 5th floor. A nice long bath with a good book was the perfect antidote to stress. Hermione turned o the main faucet- the entire bath filled with large bubbles as big as her fist, some even larger. _The entire bath could find nearly twenty people, _she reckoned.

Hermione slowly undressed, laying her school robes next to her maroon and gold pajamas. Slowly she slipped her now naked body into the hot water. Reaching beside her she grabbed her wand and book, conjured a small bath pillow to lean her head against, charmed her hair into a neat ponytail, and leaned back and began to read her chosen book, _Hogwarts: A History._ Her copy was beaten and battered from being read numerous times. It never got old.

Hours passed. The bubbles finally started to go away. Hermione set down her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and stood up, water running down her pale skin down towards the bathwater. She stepped gently over the bathtub wall, as not to slip, on to the bathmat bearing the Hogwarts crest on the floor, the walked over to the main faucet on the other side of the bath and pulled the large drain plug.

As she walked back to her towel and her pile of clothes she heard the door to the bathroom open and close and footsteps walking down the short corridor.

_Damn_ thought Hermione. Her wand was by her book and towel, otherwise she could have just made her towel come to her. Hermione made a dash for it.

Draco Malfoy walked down the short corridor in the prefect's bathroom toward the bathtub. _A nice, long bath would help. Yes, that's what I need._

As he stepped out of the corridor into the open room- the large bathtub in the middle, with a row of showers to the right and a row of sinks and mirrors to the left- he looked up to see a naked blur with frizzy brown hair tied up in a ponytail snatch up a towel and wrap it around its slender body, its back to him. Draco stop mid-step, stunned at the mishap he had just witnessed. _Merlin, is that…_

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco smiled smugly.

Hermione froze, her back still to Draco. _Bloody hell!_ _What a stupid situation I've been put it!_

Slowly she turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her. Her face was one of utter shock. She knew she shouldn't have stayed so long. _Damn Draco Malfoy for ruining my night!_ Though he was smiling his face was paler than normal, his under eyes dark with sleep deprivation.

"Do you mind?" Snapped Hermione.

Draco shrugged noncommittally catching Hermione's hint and turned around, allowing her to slip on her nightclothes.

"I was coming to relax, I didn't know I was going to get a show too, Granger," Draco said complacently, his hands resting in his robe pockets. Hermione shot her head up checking to make sure he hadn't turned back around. He hadn't, good.

"Yes, well, you may be happy, however I am humiliated, thank you very much! You can turn around now. And what are you doing here anyway?" She sputtered, very flustered grabbing her toiletry bad and heading towards one of the sinks.

"C'mon, you're supposed to be bright. This is a bathroom, Granger, I'm here to take a bath and relax."

_Duh, way to freak out, Hermione,_ she thought as she opened her bag to grab her face wash. As she turned the hot water on, she heard Malfoy turn on the main faucet to the bathtub. In the time between her pulling the drain and now, the entire bathtub had drained of its soapy water. Good, that would give her more time.

"So, Granger, that essay in Potions, is that ten feet or twelve?" Draco asked after a few minutes silence.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she squeezed blue-green toothpaste on to her toothbrush and looked up in the mirror to see Draco looking at her. _Great, now he wants to talk small talk with me? Slughorn's essay? What next, the weather reports?_

"Ten," She said to the reflection of Draco before she shoved the toothbrush in her mouth and began to brush vigorously. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could get out.

She could hear his heavy footsteps walking back from the main faucet.

Hermione leaned over to spit out the froth from the toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth then looked back at the mirror.

Hermione gasped, her mouth gaping as she spun around.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed as a naked Draco, who's back was turned towards her, the green and silver bathrobe he had been wearing draped over his left forearm.

"What I came here to do, Granger, take a bath and relax, like I told you. Now if you don't mind, you can stop eyeing me and turn around."

Hermione couldn't see it, but she could hear it in his voice, Draco was smiling, _I won that round_, he thought to himself. Hermione turned around so fast her bushy hair, now loosed from its ponytail, whipped her sharply in the face. She fumbled awkwardly trying to gather her things by the sink.

"You can turn around, Granger." Came Draco's voice as she heard his body hit the water.

Hermione walked over to the bath to grab her robes and towel. Draco's head was propped up on the circular wall of the gigantic tub- really, it could fit twenty people easily. As she picked up her things, she looked at Draco's face- he still wore that smirk. His hair fell gracefully, sleekly, perfectly, his eyes were closed, but that smile… _If only_, thought Hermione.

"Granger, you can stop gawking anytime, or you might find yourself jumping out of you nightclothes and getting back in the bath with me."

Hermione smiled maliciously and leaned over the side of the tub, the soap bubbles were high enough, that all she could see was his chest, shoulders, neck and head. _Thank Merlin._ Gently Hermione placed both of her small hands on the middle of Draco's chest, running her hands over his bare shoulders and neck, cupping the side of Draco's head- on which his smile had become more of a toothy grin- and softly whispered in his ear, "You wish."

Draco opened his eyes as Hermione pushed his head completely under the water. A second later Draco emerged spitting water from his mouth, suds sliding off his face, his blond hair no longer sleek and perfect, but disheveled and covered with soap and bubbles.

"Bitch!" he cried after Hermione, who had grabbed her clothes and walked proudly out of the prefect's bathroom, smiling. _Well I won that round!_ She thought happily as she slipped through the wooden door.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon! Read, review and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: Disclosure

After that disastrous night in the Prefect's bathroom, Hermione could barely look at Draco without feeling grossly humiliated. But remembering the way he looked when he was lying against the tub wall, his eyes closed peacefully, his blond hair falling perfectly, his chest and arms- toned but not overly muscular.

What Hermione would have given to kiss those lips, pulled back into that conniving smirk. _No, he's Malfoy. He's taunted you since first year. Get over it Hermione, it's a mistake waiting to happen._

Hermione shook her head violently, as if by doing such, the thoughts of Draco would be forced out of her head through her ears.

Up on the seventh floor corridor, Draco too was having a difficult time forgetting that night. How modest she had tried to be when he had walked in, despite her obvious lack of clothing. How he genuinely smiled when she touched him.

Draco tripped over a runner on the tiled floor, just barely catching himself before his face hit the floor. The tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and his trolls laughed heartily at Draco's expense.

"Oh shut up, you!" He scowled at them. _What the bloody fuck? This is Granger. You hate her, she hates you, and I've got work to do. I really fucked up with Katie, too. Thank Merlin it wasn't any worse. But Granger, Granger is smart; maybe she could help- a little. But she wouldn't want to if she knew what it was for. Oh, I can convince her! Just earn her trust; I am Draco Malfoy, of course. Wonderful idea, mate!_

Draco smiled to himself and turned towards the door on his right and entered silently.

A few hours later Draco walked down a deserted corridor, his footsteps echoed down the corridor as he walked past multiple closed doors on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

It was eerily quiet. Granted it was well after dinnertime, and the Quidditch match celebrations were definitely over with, well maybe.

Over his footsteps Draco could suddenly hear a muffled sobbing as he passed a door that was slightly ajar. _Odd_.

He paused briefly, contemplating what to do. Carefully and quietly he put his ear to the door, and heard the sobbing slightly louder. _Someone is definitely crying in there._

He removed his ear from the door, only to replace it with his hands as he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside the should-be-empty classroom.

Hermione looked up at the sound of the creaking door, half-expecting to see Harry coming to comfort her about Ron and Lavender. About how Ron was just being stupid and he didn't mean to hurt her, and tell her why the hell Ron had been acting so mental lately.

When she locked eyes with Draco Malfoys stone-grey ones she nearly fell off the desk she was sitting on.

"What are you doing here?" She sputtered amidst sobs and dry heaves.

"Why are you crying?" Came the reply.

"I believe that is none of your business, and I believe I also asked first." She looked at him with a glare that obviously said "I'm not going to play any games today."

Draco sighed, "If you must know, I was just heading back from a nighttime stroll back to my common room."

"Oh," Hermione said meekly, just nodding her head.

Draco looked at her sadly. Crying was never a pretty sight. It showed defeat. It revealed weakness.

"So why are you crying?" Draco repeated his unanswered question, stepping in to the room a meter or so, but not daring to go past the door.

"Over that same, stupid boy." Hermione looked above the inside of her hands again, a tear trickling down her cheek and under her chin.

"Ron Weasley, eh?"

"Yes again." Hermione wiped her eyes and looked back at Draco, feeling an overwhelming sensation of humility of being caught crying by the likes of Draco Malfoy again.

"How come when you see me crying, it is about Ron Weasley?" She asked rhetorically, hopping down from the desk, brushing away another stray tear.

"Just lucky I guess," Draco said, his eyes never leaving hers as she moved toward the doorway, toward him. She looked so sad; he wished to comfort her. _Surely Ron Weasley was a stupid thing to be crying over. _

Hermione simply looked into Draco's eyes- soft, and grey like an oncoming rainstorm, unwavering from her glance. She gently pushed her disheveled hair behind her ears, sniffed, and spoke softly.

"Look… about the other night…"

"Don't worry, I was being a pig. It was an accident, an unfortunate one, and I took advantage of your disposition. Forget it ever happened." Draco continued to stare back at her. He did not want to forget about that night, but he didn't want to make her feel worse, especially not if he needed her help.

"Er, right, I was just going to apologize for dunking you, it was rather childish of me." Hermione smiled sheepishly, it had been amusing nonetheless.

"Yeah, it was" He said shortly.

Hermione, whose gaze had ventured to the stone floor and Draco's trainers, looked up surprised at his blunt statement.

Draco spoke softly to her again, "But I did deserve it. I, too, am sorry for what I did."

"An apology from Draco Malfoy, that is rare." Hermione just beamed at him, fidgeting her feet slightly.

"Yes, and not likely to ever happen again." He smiled back at her, bowing his head before speaking again, "C'mon, I'll walk you up to your room. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure, it's rather out of your way…" Hermione reasoned.

"It is, but it's okay, I wasn't quite ready to go back yet, this will give me more time."

"Well alright." Hermione stuffed her hands into her robe pockets as she began to walk past Draco and through the door. Draco caught her arm before she walked past him, and cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping away stray tears with his thumbs.

"No more crying. If that Ron Weasley makes you cry again, let me know. I need a good reason to jinx him." Draco for the life of him didn't know what made him act that way towards Hermione, but he hated to see her cry.

Hermione silently nodded her head, and began to walk toward Gryffindor Tower, Draco walking right beside her- a small smile spread across her face.

They were both quiet the whole way, but when they arrived at the Fat Lady's Portrait, Hermione slowly came to a stop and turned to look at Draco.

"Well, this is it." Hermione fidgeted again for a moment, wondering what to say next, if anything.

"Yeah, I'd better be headed down now anyway, it is getting late. Merlin," Draco had looked down at his pocket watch, "it's long after hours, and we're out of bed.

Hermione let out a small giggle- "I guess it is impossible to follow the rules all the time." She smiled again at Draco, who smiled back, with no signs of malice in his expression.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll see you around, Malfoy," Hermione said as she turned toward the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wait, Hermione…" Draco stammered after her.

"Yes…?" She replied, lingering in place for a moment.

"Uh… er… um… Don't let Ron give you any more trouble, you hear?" he spit out quickly. That's not what he had wanted to say.

"Oh… right, I won't" Hermione consented, crestfallen.

Draco turned to leave, hanging his head as he made his way down the hallway.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned his head quickly to see Hermione lingering at the portrait entrance, biting her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Wait, Draco, why are you being so nice?" The innocence in her eyes memorized him, for a moment Draco couldn't answer her truthfully.

"Because you are letting me. Goodnight, Granger." Draco gave her one last smile and turned his back to her, walking towards the dungeons.

"Goodnight, Draco."

Hermione mumbled the password, "Dilligrout," and climbed through the portrait, very confused at what had transpired.

Draco had turned back around to see an empty space where Hermione had stood. He looked up at the Fat Lady who stared back at him.

"You can't stay out all night, you know." The Fat Lady said to Draco.

"Right, I was just leaving." Draco turned and sprinted down to the dungeons, and into the Slytherin common room.

Even the cold of his room couldn't cool the sudden head that had overwhelmed him, whether it was the effect of running or something else, Draco was unsure.

Hermione floated up the staircase to her dormitory, half-dazed, thinking about Draco, his genuine smile, his eyes- everything- how odd it was that it had actually happened.

Hermione opened the door to her room and pulled back the curtains on her four-poster bed, a light breeze from her window billowing the curtains and her unruly hair.

A single envelope with her name printed on it laid on her dark red pillow. Slowly she picked up the letter, gently opening it

In scribbled handwriting, obviously a male's, she read:

_Please meet me again tomorrow night, same place. Goodnight, Hermione._

Hermione's stomach did a summersault. The letter wasn't signed, but she was sure she knew the author of her anonymous letter. She placed the letter on her bedside table and crawled into bed, smiling as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Trust Me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It really got me in a writing mood, so here is Chapter 5 a day earlier than expected!**

Chapter 5: Do you trust me?

Hermione woke up the next morning fully rested, her mind still lost in REM, dreaming of yesterday. Draco had been her knight in shining armor, there to rescue her from disappointment, and carry her on a white stallion off into the sunset until the light faded into the starry sky. _But how long will it last?_

It was so far out of character for both of them to be civil to each other. As she lay there in her four-poster bed, Hermione thought about Harry and Ron. She knew what they'd say if she told them about last night.

"He's just using you- to get at Harry or Me," She heard Ron's accusatory voice in her head.

"He is using you to get at me, since he is a Death Eater now, Voldemort needs another inside man at Hogwarts." Imaginary Harry said.

Hermione decided she was not going to tell neither Ron nor Harry about her and Draco being on speaking terms. _It was for the best, what could it hurt, right?_

Hermione stretched her arms out, yawning, then hopped out of bed to begin her day. After showering and dressing, she walked down to the common room where she found Harry and Ron bent low over their essays, scrambling to get them finished before they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was writing so fast that some how he had managed to get ink on his nose.

"Oh boy, give that here, Harry. I'll take care of it, and go wash your face off, for Merlin's sake."

"Thanks, Hermione. I don't know what I'd do with out you." Harry gave her a very thankful smile and hugged her, turned and ran up to the bathrooms to clean the black ink from his face.

With a flick of her wand Hermione fixed minor mistakes and quickly finished the end of his essay. Flicking her wand once more- changing the ink in her handwriting to Harry's.

She looked up at Ron who looked more of a mess that Harry did. Ron looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Are you going to help me, too, Hermione? Please?"

Hermione scoffed at him. "No I am not. That's what you get for snogging Lavender all night long, when you should have been doing you homework. Now you have to do all your work today, without my help" And with that Hermione walked quickly to the Fat Lady's portrait, climbing out of the portrait hole and walking down to the Great Hall.

As soon as Hermione walked into the Great Hall she saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly to other 5th year girls nearby.

Hermione was walking over to sit by Ginny when she became aware of a gaze following her movements. She glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy looking at her.

When Draco realized Hermione had seen him looking at her, he smiled quickly trying to conceal his smile from his Slytherin classmates. However, he failed. Pansy Parkinson saw the smile on Draco's face and followed his gaze only to see Hermione Granger smiling back at him.

"Draco Malfoy, why are you smiling at Filthy Mudblood." She demanded.

Draco immediately stopped smiling and turned his head so fast towards Pansy, he felt me may have sprained his neck.

"I'm smiling at Granger because I want to, alright, Pansy. Now if you don't mind, I have lost my appetite and must excuse myself from your presence." Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, breathing very heavily. _If I am going to get anything done I will have to be less obvious and keep under the radar._

Hermione had seen the display and had rushed over to sit next to Ginny, hiding her flushed face in her hands, hoping Pansy wasn't still staring daggers at her.

"What's up? You all right?" Ginny asked, her tone full of concern. "You not on about Ron, are you? He's a prat; forget about him. The day that Ron wises up is the day that Professor Binns realized he is dead and shouldn't be teaching anymore."

Hermione chuckled at Ginny, "No, it's not about Ron," and Hermione lifted her head out of her hands, "it's uh, nothing. Oh don't worry about it." Hermione decided that telling Ginny about Draco would be just as bad as telling either Harry or Ron.

Ginny Just stared at her, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. You know what, I'm not actually that hungry. Um, I'll just take some toast and jam, and head to the library. I've got work to do." Hermione recovered herself and dodged glares from the Slytherin table,and walkedbriskly out of the Great Hall.

Ginny thought nothing of it. Hermione practically lived in the library, and after yesterday, well she had reason to act a little strange.

As soon as Hermione cleared the door, the din from the Great Hall fading quickly, she saw a shadow move conspicuously, causing her to halt abruptly. She peered into an alcove behind a statue of an elderly wizard with round spectacles.

Draco Malfoy stepped out looking suspiciously around, making sure no one else was around.

"Oh, it's you. You had be worried for a moment," Hermione sighed in relief.

"You aren't afraid of me, now?" Draco gave her a sly look, with one eyebrow raised- the effect was slightly unnerving.

"No, I am not."

"Suit yourself."

An awkward silence ensued- Hermione was pondering his words, Draco thinking of what to say, desperately trying to find a way to gain her trust, but not cause her suspicion.

"So, I saw Weasley, this morning- scratches all over his face and arms. I wonder who attacked him…too bad it wasn't me," Draco laughed looking at Hermione.

"Oh, um, actually I did that."

"You did? By yourself?" Draco raised his eyebrows again, this time impressed.

"Well, the birds I conjured did it. I made them attack him before you found me in that classroom. He had come in with Lavender." Hermione spoke boldly, proud of her ingeniousness.

"I'd hate to get on the wrong side of your wand, especially after seeing Weasley. Remind me not to piss you off that badly ever again." Draco gave an approving nod toward Hermione. "You can be rather vicious you know- I haven't forgotten that punch you delivered back in third year. Now, three years later, you're attacking one of your friends. I didn't know you had it in you, Granger."

"Yes, well, he deserved what he got, and so did you," Hermione gave Draco a proud smile that clearly said, "_ I had won that time_."

Draco beamed at her, in spite of himself- he was actually smiling. She wasn't so bad. The conversation with her was easy. No problem.

"So, tonight, you are coming?" Draco questioned.

"So it was you!"

"Yes, yes, it was me, alright." Draco wasn't scolding, rather trying to keep from attracting attention. The last thing he needed right now was the whole school- more importantly all of Slytherin House- knowing he is willingly fraternizing with Hermione Granger- Harry Potter's friend.

"So, are you coming?"

"Um, yeah, sure. What time?"

"Say nine o'clock or so- I've got something I would like to show you."

Hermione gave Draco an inquiring look, almost uncertain if she should go. "What do you have to show me?"

"You will see, Granger. It is a surprise." Draco gave her one last lingering look before he said, "Nine o'clock, don't forget!" and turned to walk away, back toward the noisy Great Hall.

Hermione passed the day in the library, attempting to do homework before the following day's classes. Her attempts were yielding poor results, however, as thoughts of Draco entered her mind. _What does he want to show me? Should I go? What if it is a trick, or a trap?_ The clock tower ringing eight o'clock awoke Hermione from her daze.

She jumped up, gathered her parchments and quills, stuffing them I her bag as she raced up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Dilligraut," She said firmly before climbing in thought the portrait hole.

She saw Lavender Brown sitting gin one of the chairs by the fireplace, talking loudly (_obnoxiously_) to Parvati. Lavender looked up from her conversation to see Hermione enter the common room very hastily.

"What's got you all tied up in knots, Granger? You still upset about Ron?" She shot Hermione a malicious smile as Hermione stopped halfway across the common room, and turned on her heels to glare at Lavender. Oh how she would love to slap the smile right off of Lavender's face.

"For you information, Lavender, I am in a hurry to go see another boy. I've found someone better that Ron Weasley. So why don't you shut your mouth and go find Ron and you can both shove off, alright? Hermione spoke low and full of rage. Every syllable threatened an explosion of anger directed at Lavender. Lavender's face morphed intoone of utter shock.

Hermione smiled again, looking now a Parvati. "Hey, Parvati! Great night isn't it?" And she turned on the spot to head upstairs to drop off her things and go meet Malfoy- It was already 8:35.

Down in the dungeons Draco too was readying himself for that night. He ran over everything he needed. Coat, check. Blindfold, check. Wand, check. Draco looked at himself once more in the mirror, tugging on his collar. Nodding his approval to his reflection, Draco grabbed everything and headed for that same classroom he had found he in. Unfortunately he had farther to walk that she did. He had one shot, _It had better work._ He glanced down at his pocket watch- sliver with a dark green dragon etched across the top. 8:37.

Hermione put up the last of her books, glancing at the clock as she got up. 8:46. _Damn._ She needed to leave. She glanced at herself once-over in the mirror. _Eh, good enough._ And she rushed down the stairs and into the common room, prepared to climb out of the portrait hold, when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. _Oh no! What now!_

"And just where do you think you are going, Miss Granger." Ginny Weasley smiled at her, knowing full well she had just caught Hermione Granger way off guard. She chuckled, "Where are you off to so late?"

"Oh, I um, I um… left a book in the… Library, and I must get it before Madam Pince mistakes it for a Library book and puts it on one of the shelves." Hermione put on her best distraught face she could muster up.

"Oh, alright, see you later." Hermione nodded and climbed thought the portrait hold, only to spin around and duck her head back inside. "Hey, Ginny, if I'm not back by midnight, send a search party- I might have been attacked by Madam Pince and her hooked nose." Hermione gave Ginny a big grin, and Ginny returned it, laughing.

"No problem, night Hermione."

Hermione ducked her head back out of the portrait hole, her hair swinging violently behind her. Ten paces away she broke into a sprint as she heard the distant clock tower begin to chime nine o'clock.

Turning the corner and halting right in from of the classroom, breathing heavily,she quietly turned the knob and pushed the wooden door open, poking her head in. It was pitch black. _Was he here? Did he leave, already?_

"You are late, Granger." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy from somewhere in the classroom.

"Yeah, I know, I got caught up in the Common room." Hermione's eyes darted from side to side, searching for Draco in the dark. "Um, Draco, why are the lights off?"

"Because- even thought we are meeting here, we are not staying here." She could hear his voice coming from somewhere in front of her and maybe a little to the left.

"If we are not staying here, then where are we going?" Hermione's voice quavered, her uncertainty growing stronger by the second. She was glad she had thought to tell Ginny to be on the look out for her tonight. Hermione was no longer sure she had been smart in trusting in Draco Malfoy.

"Somewhere. I told you it was a surprise." Draco's voice rang out in the dark.

"This isn't very funny Draco, where are you?"

"Just follow my voice. You'll find me."

Hermione inched toward where she thought him to be- very slowly and cautiously. Hermione reeling through all the ill ways this night could turn out. _Why did I listen to Draco Malfoy? Well, because he looked so sincere, so innocent. Has Draco Malfoy ever been innocent! What a mess I've gotten myself in. Maybe Harry and Ron were right, maybe he is going to use me to get to Harry, or worse what if Harry was right all along? What if Draco knows about me and the order! Oh, Well done, Hermione!_ Hermione had gone farther into the room. It was odd she hadn't run into anything yet- _maybe he had moved everything_.

Draco Malfoy was waiting for her, sitting on a single desk in the front left corner of the classroom. He knew exactly where she was. He knew she was growing more and more fearful._ There is nothing to fear, dear Granger, I am still here for you._ Without realizing it, Draco had turned his thoughts into vocalizations. He saw Hermione turn confidently toward his general direction.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" Draco spoke boldly, jumping off the desk and walking towards her.

"Not really, should I?"

"Now that you mention it, not really, no. I've never given you a reason to do so."

Hermione's hear raced, _oh what have I done!_ She heard his footsteps grow closer. She felt a hand touch her left hip, sweep gently across her lower back and come to rest on her right hip- Draco had completely circled her. A cold chill went up her spine. Hermione felt as if she may die horribly of shame for ever thinking Draco Malfoy could be anything but a horrible, horrible git.

"Granger, my intentions are wholly unconventional, against school rules and utterly selfish." She could feel his warm breath on her face, he was now holding onto both of her hips, his face very close to hers. _Too close_.

"Now, with you knowing that, I am asking you to trust me. Will you, Hermione Granger, trust me, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione was oddly reminded of exchanging wedding vows-in both cases thereply was anultimate life-altering answer.

Hermione bit her lowerlip- she could feel the warmth of his breath radiating towards her face, his lips barely an inch from hers, his had holding securely but gently to her hips. She had no other choice. She couldn't run; he had a hold of her. She couldn't reach her wand; it was currently under Draco's right hand, inside her robes. And she sure as hell couldn't see anything. She had to.

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Draco turned her by the hips so that she was now facing away from him. Gently he took the blindfold out from the inside of his robes and began to tie it around Hermione's eyes.

"What are you…!"

But Draco cut her off short. "I thought you said you trusted me, Granger."

'I…I do."

Draco finished tying the blindfold and grabbed Hermione by the hand. "If you trust me then come with me."

Hermione reluctantly followed as Draco led her, her hand grasped in his. "How do I know you won't walk away from me?"

Draco turned back to her, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, whispering into her ear, "When you are afraid, lost, and can't see where to go in the dark, I will be here for you-to guide you." Draco took her hand once more and led her away from the classroom.

They walked so far, and up so may stairs that Hermione lost track of where they were, as she was trying to figure it out mentally. Suddenly she heard Draco open a door in front of them, and she felt alight, cool breeze gently caress her cheeks. _Surely we are not out on the grounds. Where the bloody hell are we!_

"Ah, perfect timing, I must say." Draco spoke in front of her.

_Perfect timing for what? Is this the trap?_ Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand and pull her in front of him, and she felt him untying the knot in the blindfold. As she felt the blindfold fall away from her face, she blinked and gasped.

"Oh!" In front of her she saw a dark green blanket laid out on the snowy stone floor of the astronomy tower. Above her it was a perfectly clear sky, not a single cloud to be seen. It was nearly a full moon, maybe a couple days shy- and lights were tearing across the sky so rapidly that if Hermione dared to blink they would be gone.

"A meteor shower!" Hermione tuned to face Draco, her face lit up brilliantly by the moon and the starry sky. Her smile, Draco felt, could have lit up the entire world. "It is wonderful, thank you!"

"I told you to trust me, and I told you it was a surprise."

"And a good one at that!" Hermione's expression changed as she thought of earlier conversations. "But I thought you said you intentions were 'Wholly unconventional, against school rules, and utterly selfish'?" Hermione mimed Draco's voice.

"And they were- I kidnapped you, drug you all the way up to the Astronomy tower after hours,and I intend to keep you entirely to myself all night up here.. C'mon." Draco smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the blanket, the snow crunching beneath their feet.

"Here, put this on so you aren't cold." Draco handed Hermione a thick coat that she promptly wrapped around her shoulders, as they lay down next to each other on the blanket.

Hermione looked up at the meteor shower displaying itself overhead and smiled, rolling her head sideways to look at Draco. "This is, by far, one of thebest things I have ever done here. Thank you, Draco." And she looked back up at the starry sky.

Draco continued to look at her. He could see the meteors streaking across the velvety night sky reflected in her brown eyes. "You're welcome." Draco slowly turned his head, his grey eyes now starring with hers up at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Be with Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so incredibly long to write and get posted. I've been out of town and caught writer's block. Please review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I wish ;P ), even though I used some of the samedialogue to make the story make sense. Sorry!**

Chapter 6: The Christmas Party

The sun peaked above the mountainous terrain in the Easter sky; a few scattered clouds caught its early light, their undersides pink in color. The morning air was crisp and cool, and a fresh layer of powder lay on the grounds, blanketing all of Hogwarts in a layer of white.

Draco Malfoy awoke early due to the brightness. He lifted his arm to pull the hangings on his bed to block the unwelcome light, but found he could not move his arm. He opened his eyes immediately, looking around wide-eyed to see what restrained him, to find himself on the astronomy tower and Hermione Granger beside him, nestled against him, her head on his chest. _Oh shit! What happened last night!_ Draco's mind raced- the last thing he remembered, Hermione was most certainly NOT curled up in his arms. _We instinctively moved closer during the night due to the temperature. Yes, of course, that is it; perfectly natural._

Hermione shifted slightly, a small smile was on her face. Lost in dreams, she did not wake when Draco carefully moved her head, laying it on the blanket so that he was free to get up and wander about. He couldn't go back to sleep, it was too bright, and there was no way in hell he would let Hermione wake up in her arms. _How awkward. Too many questions._

He leaned over the turret wall, facing the sunrise. A small gust of wind rippled his blond hair. He closed his eyes, feeling the rush of wind against his face, smelling the cold. Today was a good day, he knew something was going to go right in some facet of his life today, though he did not know why, when, or how.

Turning his back to the east he looked down at Hermione still fast asleep. Her hair just as bushy as ever, but with flakes of snow ornamenting the unruly curls. Her small nose was pink from the chilly air.

"Hey, Granger," Draco called to her.

Hermione rolled over, still unconscious.

_Oh please_. "Granger, it is time to get up," He called again.

Hermione did not move her bodyagain, but rather opened one eye to peer at Draco giving him a very sleepy look. Still, she rolled her one open eye at him, and then shut it, rolling over so that her back was to him, rewrapping herself in a dark green cocoon.

"Oh bloody hell Granger! If you don't get up right now you will be late for your second class of the day!" Hermione shot out of her cocoon as a very surprised butterfly, her face wide with shock. One second later she threw the blanket off, standing up quickly and nearly slipping on the snowy tower.

"Oh no, oh no, oh NO! I can't be late, I just can't! Am I really late? Oh, I must go right now! Oh damn!" And Hermione pivoted sprinting to the door.

Draco let out a laugh, his breath becoming a cloud around his mouth. "Granger, calm down. You won't be late; it is only just after sunrise. You're unbelievable Granger, you really are." Draco leaned against the tower wall, perfectly happy with himself- He was smarter that she was; he knew her.

Hermione turned her head towards the blond haired boy and relief poured over her in a flood as she saw the yellow-orange sun hanging low the Eastern sky. "Oh, well then, thank goodness for that." She walked over to the stonewall leaning against the wall next to Draco, looking at the sunrise. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." But Draco was not looking at the sunrise, but was staring at Hermione, still amused at her momentary senselessness, but in awe at her attractiveness- the way the morning sun reflected on her face, brightening it with a golden glow, her cheeks wererosy.

With out a coat to shield the cold, Hermione began to shiver and her teeth began to chatter while she looked intently at the sky. Draco noticed her sudden change in composure, and stood behind her, rubbing his hands on her arms attempting to keep her warm. Hermione turned to face Draco, her body stuck between him and the tower wall. _Merlin, he is gorgeous!_ She thought as she contemplated his face, full of concern and complaisance.

Draco stopped rubbing her harms, pulling her closer to him- he lowered his head downwards as if to kiss her.

"I really must get going- before everyone else wakes up." Hermione said uncertainly. She knew what was on his mind, but this was so wrong. This wasn't the Draco she knew, who was this person? Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust his intentions.

"Oh, yeah alright." Draco retraced, looking her in the eyes. He saw that look, the one that expresses the quandary of a yearning mind- the look that questions, "should I stay or should I go?" He wanted her to stay, but knew she wouldn't.

Hermione inclined her head east again; it really was a beautiful morning. "Right, I'll just be going now. Goodbye, Draco." She walked away, closing the door to the tower behind her.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Draco said to the door. It was as if something was suddenly missing inside him. He couldn't quite place it. Shrugging the feeling away, Draco too left the tower, blanket in hand. He had work to do.

Hermione continued her day as usual. She was fortunate enough to have reached the common room before students had begun to wake and wander about. She was not as blind as she wished she was- nothing had changed with her, but why all of a sudden was Draco Malfoy _(of all people)_ paying her positive attention, even affection. Normally when Draco was referring to her, the word "Mudblood" issued from his lips, which immediately curled into a disgusted sneer.

But last night- he had taken her hand with out flinching, stood within inches of her with out dying of disgust, and spoke her name without a tone of offense in his voice. _What is this world coming to? I mean, with Voldemort in the open, of course people are going to change- but Draco Malfoy? Changing this much?_ She pondered his actions relentlessly, but came to no definite conclusion.

Seemingly nothing changed between Draco and Hermione at least to any outsiders. They had stopped being as uncivil to each other; well Draco had stopped taunting Hermione. A couple days passed though before they actually spoke again. There was no way they could. Draco was busy and most certainly was not going to go out of his way to go talk to Hermione, especially not in front of either her friends or his.

But this particular day was different- Draco was frustrated and sore about his lack of progress. And to make matters worse he could not stop thinking of Hermione. It drove him to madness. While he was in classes, he stared at her, only taking in half of what the professors said. While he was in the common room with his Slytherin cronies he found himself not as interested in their sordid affairs. Even while he slept he dreamed of him kissing a brunette passionately in various places- the tower, the corridors, the prefects bathroom, the grounds, everywhere and anywhere. He blamed his lack of progress on Hermione; if she wasn't on his mind so much maybe he could get some damn work done.

He needed to do something; he had to get this crisis fixed- right now. Storming down the seventh floor corridor, as angry as a charging bull, Draco went to find Hermione Granger. He needed to set straight that he did NOT fancy her, but needed her help. That was the whole point of his new found interest in her- her brain!

He found himself standing in from the Portrait of the Fat Lady. He was amazed he actually remembered where it was. _I am just that smart._ "Oy! You! Is Hermione Granger in there? I need to speak with her, immediately," He barked at the Fat Lady.

"Now Young Man! Why would I know if she was in here?" She answered stiffly, baffled at his unprovoked rudeness.

"Because you would have seen if she had entered or left!" Draco knew she was purposefully being difficult. That was unacceptable.

"Well I would not tell you- and it does not matter anyway. You cannot get it, you do not know the password." The Fat Lady closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards so that her nose was in the air- her expression daring Draco to continue his rant.

"Look, can't you just tell me? Ugh! This is ridiculous." Draco turned on his heels, his eyes shooting daggers at everyone who passed, as if each one of them had personally insulted him. _If I were Hermione- Thank Merlin I am not- Where would I be when I was not in classes or in the dormitory with my nose in a book…? _Draco halted immediately- an amazing feat seeing as he was walking at lightning speed- _a book? The LIBRARY! Of course! She had got her nose in a book in the Library! Merlin, I am a genius!_

Draco turned at the next corridor and headed for the library, in a slightly more cheerful mood that he had been in. When he got there he quietly swerved around tables- passed a large table with a group of fourth and fifth years Slytherin girls who all looked up at him ogling. Draco smiled his sexiest smile possible- he was good looking and he sure as hell knew it. He continued on, checking aisles and aisles of books, making his way through the library.

"…Love potions aren't dark or dangerous." Draco heard Hermione's voice and began to walk promptly towards her.

"Easy for you to say." Draco paused. Harry Potter's low voice issued form around the corner. _Damn, she's with Precious Potter. Disgusting._ Draco hugged the bookshelves, shifting as to hear them better, hoping Potter would leave soon.

"So, it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard. I doubt he can tell one potion…"

Draco moved closer, hoping to catch something else intriguing but accidentally shifted a book, sliding it along the shelf. He heard Hermione pause. He had blown it, but he had heard enough. _Bless Hermione Granger!_ He turned to walked back the way he had came to exit the library, a broad grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes- this was just want he had needed. As the rounded the corner out of the book aisle he passes Madam Pince who glared at him, looking at him from head to toe as if he was mad.

That night after she had excused herself to bed, Hermione pondered whom she would take to Slughorn's party the following night. Her mind was so engaged in her dilemma that she found her way to the girl's dormitory without even thinking where she was going. She didn't have any one that she really wanted to go with.

A blurry vision of a blond-haired boy came into her mind; a boy with perfectly pale skin and eyes like an on coming storm- grey, powerful and indecipherable. _We would be the talk of the party- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, together- as a couple? Yeah, right._ Even Hermione wasn't that mad to think Draco Malfoy would ever go somewhere with heras a friend much less her date.

But who the hell would she take? Ron was horribly attached at the lips all the time with Lavender Brown, she did not want to go with Harry, and she couldn't bring herself to ask Draco- that would be emotional suicide. She ran through a list of boys in her head. _Dean Thomas, no. Seamus Finnegan, no. Neville, oh goodness no. Zacharias Smith, no, Ginny would kill me- Hell I'd kill me. Colin Creevy, goodness I am getting desperate. Cormac McClaggen… now that could work. Hah! How angry Ron would be!_ Hermione had a fleeting image of Ron- his face as red as his hair with steam coming out of his ears like steam out of a train engine. What a wonderful image!

Hermione ran down the dormitory stairs and looked over the common room from the catwalk, and when she found no Cormac in the Common Room she walked to the boys dormitory door and knocked quietly.

Ten minutes later Hermione found herself ascending the stairs back to her dormitory, this time she had a date to the following night's Christmas Party. She couldn't believe she had actually asked McClaggen- _This should be fun._ The image of an infuriated Ron lingered vividly in her mind. She walked up to her bed side, threw on the jumper laying on her sheets, then plopped herself down on her bed. It had been a tiring day. Sighing she rolled herself over on to her side, the crisp cool breeze blew lightly against her face. She loved the winter- how when it was cold outside she could bundle up all toasty and warm under the bed covers, except for her face, that way she could breathe in the cold and feel it on her lungs.

The dormitory was eerily quiet, even out in the grounds not a sound could be heard. Hermione had a sudden feeling that someone was watching her. A tingle randdown her bad, she wanted to open her eyes to reveal the cause of this very disturbing feeling, but she was worried about whom she might see. Giving in to curiosity she slowly peaked one eye open. Her entire vision was black, as if someone had turned off all the lights. Hermione blinked, opening her other eye to reveal the blackness was actually a robed figure in front of her.

Hermione looked up at the figure, where a face should be- but found none, only a hood with a hold as black as night. Hermione wanted to scream but couldn't. Before she could utter a sound, a pair of pale hands lashed out of the black sleeves like tentacles projecting from a sea monster capturing its unwary prey. She gasped and sputtered, unable to make a meaningful noise. _Oh god, and I going to die right here in my own room._ She didn't understand what was happening? Hermione thrashed and writhed, causing herself to break free from her attacker, and roll right off the side of her bed.

Hermione opened her eyes to see a room full of beds but certainly empty of people excepting herself. She gingerly put her hands up to her neck only to find her scary wound too tight. _That goodness it was only a dream, or a rather horrible nightmare._

She looked up at the window to see a beautiful eagle owl perched on the windowsill with an envelope hanging from its beak. She was rather started to see her new companion but recovered quickly, leaning up from her bedside to take the envelope from the owl, who promptly turned and flew away once its message had been delivered successfully.

"A little late for mail don't you think?" She muttered to the now vacant window. Hermione looked at the letter. Hermione, first and last, was scribbled on the front. Smiling, she opened the letter and read its contents.

_Meet me tomorrow night after Prof. Slughorn's party, in the Dungeon's Corridor at 10 O'clock. Goodnight._

Cormac McClaggen had most definitely been the worst decision of Hermione's life. He would not shut the bleeding hell up. He had been talking for nearly and hour and one half straight.

"Then, last summer, I was playing with Pierce Braden, who is a rookie for Ireland this year- chaser- and he threw it to the…"

Hermione clogged her ears, praying for her time to excuse herself, politely of course. _Does he ever shut up!_

"Hermione. Hermione?" Hermione shook herself out of her silent rebellion against boredom.

"What?" She said, a little bit more snappy that she meant to.

"Look…" Hermione realized they had stopped, Cormac pointing upwards at something over their heads. The something was horrible, something revolting at this immediate moment. Mistletoe. Hermione gaped up at it, then looked back at Cormac, who was smiling smugly. He closed his eyes; his pink-red lips puckered slightly, and leaned forward in slow motion.

_He does not think I will actually kiss him does he?"_ Hermione thought, feeling as she may vomit.

Hermione ducked under Cormac's neck, which was arched much like a goose now. Only thirty more minutes she thought as she moved through the crowd in Slughorn's office.

Draco trudged down the seventh floor corridor. Yes another night of fruitless attempts. _This is maddening!_ He thought to himself angrily, fully aware of his ineptness. How he hated failure, not getting his way was a newfound obstacle in Draco's life these past few months. Between this and Hermione he wasn't quite sure which was worse: failing to get his job done, or realizing he actually had feelings for Granger. That was impossible he had once thought- apparently not. Her frequent visits into his mind was proof enough, he was truly going mad.

It was already nearing 9:30 as Draco rounded the corner to see a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark a little below his eye level. Draco jumped back, inhaling sharply. It was not until his eyes adjusted that he saw Mrs. Norris sitting on the banister of the staircase. For a moment Draco thought those red eyes belonged to another being- a much more frighteningly sinister being.

He heaved a sigh of relief and began to walk down the marble staircase directly in front of him until he saw a light bobbing towards him.

"Well, well. Out of bed late, are we?" Came the wheezy voice of Argus Filch, his face hidden as he had shoved the lantern into Draco's pale face, making it hard for Draco to see much of anything at all.

"Yes, well I have permission to be. Do you might getting that light out of my face before you blind me?"

Mr. Filch rasped "Oh really and who gave you permission, eh? The headmaster said nighttime prowling is not allowed anymore, boy."

"Professor Slughorn did. I'm going to his Christmas Party right now, and you are delaying my arrival." Draco retorted his eyes flickering back and forth to each of Filch's eyes- hoping he wouldn't be caught lying; he really did need to get going.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Mr. Filch said, grabbing Draco firmly by the collar, dragging him down the stairs and off towards Professor Slughorn's office, with Draco doing his very best to shake off his captor.

------------------------

It was already five until ten when Hermione began to look for Draco. She had seen him briefly after she had caught up with Harry and Luna, but had been unable to catch up as Cormac was searching for her- of course in her way of getting to Draco.

Hermione made her way through a group of giggling girls, past Luna and Professor Trelawney (_Where's Harry got to?)_ and walked out of Slughorn's highly decorated office. Really- trappings everywhere. Hermione looked down either way in the corridor wondering which way she ought to travel to find Malfoy- he never said exactly where in this hallway. The hallways were beautifully decorated. The suits of armor had candles lit inside them that would not burn out, holly wreaths hung on the corners of some paintings and baubles in colors and patterns hung outside of Slughorn's office in the air as if they were attached to an invisible string.

Hermione wandered aimlessly, dawdling in her search for Draco, not entirely sure if she should venture too far in case she, too, was being searched for. After pacing for a few minutes later Hermione slumped down to the stone floor a good distance from the door to the party, due to the number of people entering and exiting. Plus, what if Draco and herself were seen together? _How disastrous!_ Hermione leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes slowly growing heavier and heavier. Maybe he forgot about her; _maybe he isn't coming_.

----

Not very far away on the other side of the corridor Draco slammed the door to a classroom and stormed off towards the Christmas Party. He heard the clock chime ten0thirty. _Damn!_ He was really late. It was all Snape's fault- talking to him like that, like a child. He was not a child and certainly was not going to ask for help from Snape! _He is so selfish. Really as if he could do it any better? What does he know about fixing stupid, broken woodwork? As if could have thought of that plan by himself._ Draco growled to himself huffing out his anger. This really was not a good night- and he needed to find Hermione.

No sooner than he had thought it, he saw a figure with unruly hair, legs drawn up and their head resting on their knees. _Merlin, Hermione._ He walked up to find Hermione asleep, sitting on the stone floor, her body moving up and down with the rhythmic sound of her slow, deep breaths.

Draco was unsure if he could or should really wake her. She seemed peaceful- and must have been exhausted to fall asleep in such an unsafe place- along in a poorly lit corridor. _Well done, Hermione. Anything could have happened to you._ He gazed at her, the slow pace of her breathing calming his nerves slightly. She really did have a strange effect on him- it was unnerving. Slow and gently, Draco put one arm under her raised knees, placing the other under her arms around her back, lifting Hermione from her sitting position on the floor and carrying her down the corridor up towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco took the longest route possible to ensure this display would not be seen by any other life form, save the portraits and their inhabitants.

As he began to walk Hermione's head, heavy and limp, fell gracefully on to Draco's shoulder, fitting perfectly against his neck. How awkward this may be if they were spotted. Draco smelled a sudden whiff of vanilla and juniper- no doubt due to her shampoo and soap. It smelled good nonetheless. Draco noticed, too, ho perfectly she fit in his arms, light and comfortable, as if this was meant to be.

Hermione aroused from her dreams as Draco began to climb up a staircase- the steps upward causing her head to bob slightly against Draco's shoulder. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of cologne- a smell she couldn't quite place, but thought she may have smelled it before, maybe in potions their first day back- causing her eyes to flutter sleepily open to find herself hovering up the stairs in the arms of…

"Draco Malfoy! What are you… put me down!" Hermione writhed and squirmed in Draco's cradled arms. Her sudden rapid and jerky movements caused Draco to stumble up the next step resulting in his foot slipping, sending both Draco and Hermione tumbling down the stairs causing them to land awkwardly at the bottom- their limbs tangled uncomfortably.

"Arg! Well done, Granger! What did you have to go and do that for?" Draco asked angrily as he tried to get up, but was unable to do so since Hermione's entire upper body law sprawled across his stomach.

"What were you doing carrying me? And where the hell were you? I was waiting for you," Hermione did not move except for turning her head toward Draco, glaring at him as if he had just called her "Mudblood," her hair in her face. She was not sure why she was so angry, but she couldn't help it. She still did not trust Draco Malfoy.

"I know you were- I found you ASLEEP; nice of you to wait up for me. I decided I better not leave you there alone at night, and on the floor in an empty corridor. Maybe you should wise up a bit, Granger."

"Yes, well maybe you shouldn't be such a prick, Malfoy. But thank you for your consideration." Hermione righted herself, straightening her robes, lowering her hand to Draco to help him up, but he did not take it.

Draco stood up on his own, dusting the dirt on the floor off of his robes. "Don't thank me, I just didn't want to have your death on my conscious if some _unfortunate_," Draco stressed the word, lathering it in sarcasm, "mishap occurred and you were murdered or something tragic." Draco rolled his eyes and threw his arms up implying his disdain.

Hermione fumed at him, "You are such an insufferable git!"

"I'm insufferable! If anything, Granger, it is you who is insufferable! There I was trying to help and you go and get your knickers in a bunch and yell at me!"

Hermione bowed her head ashamedly. She knew she ought not to have lost her cool like that, but what was she supposed to think? She wasn't ready to give up just yet thought. "How was I to know that? How was I to know you weren't planning something else? You are Draco Malfoy, after all." Hermione's imagination flashed to obscenities that cause her face to redden even more than it was already.

Draco's temper flared; his pride had been stepped on and that was just intolerable. All the anger that had subsided form his earlier encounter with Snape began to rear back up. "Do you honestly think that after the other night I would try something like that, Granger?" Draco's voice roared like a lion- loud and relentless. He intended every syllable to cause Hermione pain. "Do you honestly think if I wanted something," he looked Hermione up and down his lip curled into a sneer, "I wouldn't just take it?" He took a step closer, threateningly toward Hermione, whose eyes flashed fear and uncertainty. "I am, as you so perceptively stated, Draco Malfoy."

The silence that resulted was maddening; the only sound that could be heard was Draco's heavy and angry breaths, which did not help the situation. Neither of them wavered their eyes from their opponent's. This was not a test- a game. Hermione knew Draco would not blink, speak, or be the first to apologize.

Hermione quickly dropped her gaze as she felt the tears that had been welling up in her brown eyes begin to fall precipitously down her red cheeks. She would not let him see the tears, not his time. She turned her back to him as she raised her hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly as she sniffed. "I'm sorry," she turned around, lifting her head upwards to look directly at Draco whose face immediately softened at the tear stains still visible on Hermione's face. "I was wrong for accusing you, and I'm sorry."

Draco did not reply to her apology, but rather closed his eyes, tilting his head backwards opening his eyes once again to look at the corridor archway above them. Draco smirked as he lowered his head to look at Hermione inform of him. Hermione, confused at this seemingly unfitting gesture, cocked her head sideways, arching her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" I mean I've apologized three times and you haven't said a dam word in reply. You haven't even said that you are the least bit sorry, which you should…"

"Merlin, you just don't shut up do you, Granger?" Draco smiled at her- she really didn't.

"What are you going on about? Al I was…" But Hermione was unable to finish her sentence. Draco had stepped forward and in one rapid motion pulled Hermione into him and kissed her passionately. Hermione's mind went blank, it was as if no one else in the world mattered or even existed. She looked at Draco's eyelids, which were closed tight, and she too closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss parting her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Draco eagerly consented, pulling Hermione harder against his body, intertwining his tongue with hers.

Neither one cared they were kissing a possible enemy- they were not enemies now. Neither one was concerned who might see this illicit display. Neither one really had a care in the world, for only a kiss this passionate- a kiss that shattered six years of hurt and pain, forgave past offenses, and crossed forbidden boundaries- would cause neither Hermione nor Draco to really care about anything else but one another.

Draco pulled away from the kiss first, his hands still on Hermione's lower back. Hermione's eyes remained closed for a moment; she did not want to wake from this glorious dream. It was just too good. But slowly she too opened her eyes., staring into Draco's.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Draco smiled at her, lifting his eyes towards the archway. Hermione followed his gaze upward to find mistletoe hinging above them, a clump of green leaves with a red bow around the stems. She averted her eyes downward again.

"Oh," she mumbled crestfallen, she made to move but was pulled back by a pair of arms that restrained her.

"I maybe insufferable, but I cannot go against tradition. Plus," Draco said, and Hermione looked back at him, "I said if I wanted something I would take it, and I want you, Granger. I want to be with you. These past couple of months, only the thought of you has kept me somewhat sane." He leaned down and gently kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and se whispered, "We will argue and fight like cats and dogs, but I'm okay with that. Be with me, Hermione."

Hermione was shocked and speechless. This was most certainly NOT what she had expected. She could think of no other response but "Yes." Draco smiled as he lifter her off the ground, kissing her.

Hermione made her way back to the Fat Lady ("Baubles") and back to her four-poster bed almost in a trance. Who would have thought she'd snog Draco Malfoy? She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep, thoughts of Draco swimming in her head. Draco too seemed to find his room much faster than normal. He felt euphoric; better than he had in months. It was true, through all his failure these past few months only the image of Hermione in his mind made the failure less unbearable. Draco felt as if nothing could ruin his happiness.

**A/N: Yeah! I finally got to the part where they get together. By the way- I hate writing kissing scenes! It is so awkward, so sorry if itkind of sucks.. I kind of couldn't put into words a simply fantabulous kiss- I did my best! Please review!**


	7. Ch 7: Do You Really Want to Be With Me?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, I am attempting to mend something, so hopefully it works out. I wrote this one quickly so I really hope that it all makes sense and is believable. Read and Review!**

Chapter 7: Do you really want to be with me?

Draco began to regret his decision to ask Hermione out once Christmas Break had started. He wasn't sure why he had even done it. He contemplated his actions and deciding it had been a mixture of the holiday and his strained mind that had caused him to do something so unMalfoy-like as to ask out Hermione Granger. It was unheard of for any Malfoy to like a mudblood in the first place, why should he be any different?

They were all on their way back to King's Crossing as he mused over his and Hermione's newfound "relationship"- if it could be really called that, since they hadn't at all talked since last night- for ten more minutes finding no other alternative reasoning (for he could most assuredly not actually like her) for his dilemma.

She had looked pretty last night, dressed up for the party. Even later, in spite of the frizzy mess that had been created due to their trip down the staircase, she still had the hint of attractiveness. She didn't even need mounds of makeup caked onto her face to look that way, much unlike Pansy (_but she's just a slag anyways)_, she just did naturally. She was clever, too, which helped.

_You silly putz, stop thinking about her already._ Draco shook his head violently hoping, praying for his mind to be cleared of the image of Hermione Granger. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the train compartment wall.

"_Draco…_" Merlin, you've got to be joking! Draco thought. Not only was he seeing her in his mind, he was hearing her, too. He felt me must be mental now if he wasn't already before. He raised his head and shook it, resembling a dog shaking water from its coat; in this case every thought of Hermione was the dreaded water that must be expelled from his being.

"Draco!" Hermione's voice was much clearer, this time. Draco opened his eyes, revealing a very real Hermione Granger standing right in front of him. She had seen his rather odd display; a look of concern mingled with amusement lingered on her fair-skinned face.

"Um, are you alright there, you look like you are having a mad fit." Hermione choked back her laughter, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. He had looked so ridiculous, his blonde hair moving about in every which way; now it lay so unruly that his hair looked much like a blonde version of Harry's.

"I, er, I… um…" Draco couldn't think of what to say to explain his actions. He was so embarrassed to have been seen in such a state. "I'm fine." Was all he could think of.

"Really? Are you quite sure, because you don't look it," Hermione questioned. Really, in spite of the red flush that now spread over his face, there was a greyish tinge too it, accented by dark circles under his eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright?"

_Oh Merlin, one night and she is already acting as if she were my mother!_ "Of course I didn't get enough sleep last night, after our round under the mistletoe. It took hours to get to sleep." Draco shut his mouth right away, mentally swearing not to say another word. It had come out as if he had been thinking of her all night, and as if he had been happy they had kissed. _Damn it._ He turned to face the window, refusing to look at her.

Hermione blushed a little, remembering last night's events. It had happened so fast, she still couldn't believe it had happened at all. What would Harry and Ron say if they _ever _found out. _They'd probably chuck Malfoy at the Whomping Willow hoping it will smash him to death._ A vivid image of Draco with a branch impaled though it abdomen flashed in her mind. Harry and Ron could never know.

Hermione wondered if Draco had said anything, or would say anything to Blaise or one of the other Slytherins. She looked at Draco who at this moment seemed unconcerned with her presence (how wrong she was) as he was staring at the hills rolling by out the compartment window. _Probably not._

Draco could not stand the silence, however irksome the future conversation may be. "What are you doing here anyways?" Draco asked, still not looking at Hermione, he did not want to find any reason to dislike her any less; he couldn't be tempted like that.

"This is the prefects carriage, Draco. Plus, I figured I might as well come say 'hello,'" She responded all blasé, as if them talking was a normal everyday occurrence, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, getting lost in her chocolaty brown eyes. He did not resurface for another moment, with an "Oh, right then," as his only other acknowledgement of what she had said, however mentally he kicked himself for looking at her. But he continued to look at her, taking in every part of her essence. He couldn't help but find her attractive.

There was something so wholesome about her, something Draco couldn't find in any girl he had shagged at Hogwarts, and most assuredly couldn't find in Pansy. With all the goings on between himself and the Death Eater ranks, he needed that wholesomeness that he, too, no longer possessed. Draco realized that it was this that made him yearn for her touch, for her kiss, for her all together. He wanted to snatch that wholesomeness right out of her soul and make it his own, so he did not have to feel this awful remorse for what he must do. But he couldn't. He had a job to do and it was his alone, and he could not take her down too. What would be the point? Another wasted life?

Making up his mind, Draco searched for the words to say.

"So what are you doing for…" Hermione began to ask.

"Do you really want to be with me?" Draco said, his eyes hardening. This is what he had to do. End this before it even really begins, before it gets serious, or before someone gets hurt.

"What?" Hermione was startled by his abrupt question. _Is he serious?_

"I asked if you really wanted to be with me, Hermione?" He repeated, though he knew she had in fact heard his questions.

"I don't understand why you are asking me this," Hermione's face was turning red, her body showing all the signs of being uncomfortable.

"Do you honestly think that you and I could work, Hermione? Think, long and hard about this. Where do you see this going?" Draco's voice became stronger and angrier. He was become angry at everything- at what he had to do for the Dark Lord, at what he knew his father would do or say if he every knew about Hermione, at Hermione for just being her, at this bloody train for being slow.

Hermione, cursing herself, pointed her wand at the compartment door, and being a master and nonverbal spell work now, thought "imperturbatus" conspicuously from under her robes. This was one conversation she did not want other people to hear.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of a joke, Malfoy, because this is not funny," Hermione became quite serious, reinstating the use of Draco's surname.

"This is no joke, Hermione. I am serious. I need to know where you see us going, before this goes any farther. You and I should not be together according to society…"

"No, we shouldn't be together according to your family. Society doesn't give a flying fuck if you and I are together, what difference does it make to them in their daily lives? The only people it should affect are the people involved, Malfoy, you and I." Hermione was furious. This was so stupid.

"You just don't get it do you, Granger. You think you know everything, but this is where you are completely useless. You don't know anything about my family and how I must live and what I must do, and what I can't do."

"So, basically, you don't what to be with me because of your family- or more because of mine." A single tear rolled down her face, but it was not because she was really upset, but more because she was angry- angry at him for being so ignorant. "This is complete bollocks and you bloody well know it, Malfoy."

Draco did not reply for a minute. He didn't really want to end it with Hermione it had only just started. But it couldn't last, it just couldn't.

"Was this your plan, Malfoy? To get me to like you and then get rid of me? Is this what you wanted?" She wanted to hit him so badly, even if he hadn't meant this to happen, she wanted to cause him pain.

"No, Hermione, this wasn't preconceived, I just thought better of it, that's all." Draco threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. This was not working out like he had wanted it to. _Why do I have to do this!_

"That's all? _That's all!" _Hermione's voice grew hysterical. "This is so ridiculous. I can't even believe that for one minute I thought that you were different, that you had some how, miraculously, changed. But I can see it now. You are still that self-centered prat that I met back in first year, that I've known for 6 years." Hermione ended her rant, breathing heavily, staring daggers at him. She loathed Draco Malfoy.

Draco was at a loss for what to say or do. On one hand, he honestly did not want her gone, but on the other knew they could not stay together. They would have to keep everything secret, and he would have to keep her hidden from him. If he ever found a weakness, or some sort of way to threaten him, and it was she, Draco knew that one if not both of them may die.

Draco deflated his anger, trying to calm himself down and make sure he spoke the words he wanted to speak. He took her hand; she flinched but did not retract. Draco knew just how angry she must be at him. "Look, all I really meant to say was that if you and I are together, as a couple, that we have to keep it secret. If any one knew it could mean trouble for us both. There are some things about me," Hermione's hand quavered in his, and her eyes unintentionally darted to Draco's left forearm. Draco ignored this gesture, continuing with his speech, "and I am not ready to tell you yet, but they could affect us. I'm not meaning to scare you off or turn you away, but I want you to be aware, so that you know what you are getting yourself into. And if I am the Draco Malfoy that you have know for six years, you should known full well what you are getting yourself into already, I shouldn't have to warn you about that." Draco gave her a smile, hoping to ensure her and his intentions.

Draco could not, and did not want to be with out Hermione. Because of her he was making progress, well better than could be expected, and he because of her he was at least a bit happy- again better than could be expected with his future. Draco did not what to let that, or to let her, go away forever. He thought about the consequences of his actions, and knew it could be worse- he knew he would experience worse in the near future.

"So, with that said, do you still want to be with me?" Draco gazed questioningly at Hermione, still clutching her hand; he did not want to let go.

Hermione contemplated him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. "Only as long as you aren't as much of a prat as you just were," she said smiling. She, too, did not want to be with out him. He was something mysterious that she, even with all her knowledge, could not figure out. He was someone that she wanted to help and make good, as best as possible- this was a Malfoy after all. However, he wasn't yet absolutely incorrigible.

"I can't promise that, Hermione. I am Draco Malfoy, after all." He smiled genuinely at her, glad that this row and been resolved with out any bloodshed, and to both of their likings. He kissed her nose, and said "Shall we patrol the train, now, like we were supposed to be doing?"

"Yes, right, I'm sure people are wondering where we are." Hermione thought the counter curse for the Imperturbable door, and stood up, still clutching Draco's hand. He slid the compartment door open and allowed Hermione to go out ahead of him. As soon as they exited the compartment he squeezed her hand as a "goodbye" and broke away, heading towards the end of the train as she turned the other way.

_This is going to be very interesting_, thought Hermione as she walked through the corridor of the train.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Draco heard Harry Potter's voice calling from a compartment he had just passed.

Draco turned around to face the Boy Wonder, giving him a most Malfoy-ish sneer. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry's voice was very short, conveying that Harry would most assuredly not be speaking to Draco Malfoy if he did not absolutely need to- but Harry did not want to stay in the same compartment as Lavender and Ron- so this was urgent.

"Why the hell would I know that, now?" Draco felt he may gag on his words for speaking to Harry.

"You would have seen her patrolling, git."

"I wouldn't normally waste my breathe on the likes of you, Potter," Draco emphasized Harry's last name, "But she's up there," and he pointed to the front of the Train.

"Right." And Harry exited from his compartment and headed for where Malfoy said Hermione was.

Draco, snickered, pointed his wand at Harry's heels and muttered a Trip Jinx before continuing on with his patrol. He smiled laughing heartily at the sound of Harry's entire body hitting the floor with a thud. He may like one of his best friends, but Draco Malfoy was most certainly not going to go soft for Harry Potter, no matter what girl Draco fancied.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked it! I'm not sure when I will be able to write another chapter- I have to do some Senior English work - blah!**


End file.
